1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for visual acuity test, capable of examination of visual acuity of an examinee's eye in a test space reduction type.
2. Description of Related Art
Visual acuity test generally needs a predetermined test distance between a test apparatus and an examinee's eye to be examined. There have been so far proposed visual acuity test apparatuses of space reduction type, wherein an eye test distance needed is optically retained by use of mirrors and the like, without arranging visual test charts or optotypes in a straight line with respect to an eye of an examinee.
This sort of apparatus has a relatively small mirror for reflecting luminous flux of test chart to the examinee's eye, so that the examinee may view the test chart disposed within the apparatus via the mirror.
The above apparatus utilizing mirror reflection to present test chart to an examinee, however, has poor acceptance with respect to variation in the location of the examinee's eye, therefore causing a demerit of obliging an examiner whose sitting height is short to take an unnatural pose.